


Trevelyan Magic

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drinking, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Pavelyan - Freeform, Siblings, Skyhold, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Dorian has an interesting conversation with an unexpected visitor to Skyhold





	Trevelyan Magic

Dorian was as usual, nestled in his favourite chair in the tower library. A crackling fire burned nearby, chasing away the perpetual chill he'd felt ever since arriving in Skyhold.

On a small table to his right sat a pot of steaming coffee he'd pilfered from the kitchen. Beside it sat a half-eaten cinnamon roll and he was deeply engrossed in one of Varric's stories.

Though he'd acquired copies of them as a gift for his amatus, he'd lied when he'd said he'd read most of them. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted anyone to know of his secret passion. Had even made a point of implying Varric's stories were so bad he felt dumber for reading them. But the truth was, he was addicted to the damn things.

Filled with adventure, romance, flirting and hero's, he couldn't get enough of them. When he'd heard Cassandra had gotten the Inquisitor to get Varric's to write another chapter in his _Swords and Shields_ series, he'd waited for her to finish it before pilfering it from her room.

So immersed in the story was he, he didn't hear the tread of someone ascending the stairs until they were standing before him. Feeling someone's eyes on him, he looked up and blushed profusely. Slamming the book shut, he slid it behind him out of sight and stood, taking a moment to compose himself.

"Lord Pavus?" Asked the striking brunette before him. She was dressed in the most fashionable and complimentary royal blue mage robe he'd ever seen. The bulk of her hair was piled atop her head and trailed down her back in soft, flowing waves. A royal blue ribbon was weaved into her chocolate brown locks, bringing out the pale green of her eyes. He was struck by a strong sense of familiarity but couldn't for the life of him place her.

"I am he." He said. "Though many here call me Dorian. Much better than evil Tevinter, but that is neither here nor there. You are a very striking woman my dear and I must confess you seem familiar. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

She smiled, the warmth of which made his insides melt at the way she instantly set him at ease. "My name is Ashlyn, Lord Pavus."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, taking her proffered hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"Likewise." She smiled. "Though I am known formally as Lady Trevelyan, I have never gone by that moniker having spent most of my life at Ostwick's circle."

"Trevelyan?" Dorian stammered, his eyes wide with shock. "I... you're..."

She giggled, the smile crinkling the corners of her eyes, enjoying the effect her revelation had had on him.

"Forgive me my Lord. When I first heard the tales of your charm, I was intrigued and had to see it for myself."

"My charm?"

She smiled again and placed a tentative hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I'm guessing my brother didn't mention me."

"Your brother? So you're Nathaniel's sister?"

"I am yes, his twin actually. Though it has been many years, we spent much of our early childhood together before I left for the circle."

"I am not easily made speechless. Though if it had to be done, then I am pleased to have a charming and beautiful young woman such as yourself be the one to do it."

"You're delightful Lord Pavus." She smiled.

"Thank you my lady, but please, call me Dorian."

"As you wish."

"Now that introductions are taken care of, was there something you needed? Nathaniel didn't tell me you were coming."

"That's because he doesn't know. I thought I might surprise him."

"He will be very surprised indeed. Tell me, how did you manage to avoid running into him when you arrived at Skyhold?"

"Is it all right if we walk and talk at the same time? I would enjoy a tour if you'd care to show me around?"

"I can't think of anything better at the moment. Besides, it's been ages since I've had the pleasure of escorting such a refined creature as yourself." He said, leading her down the stairs and out the door towards Cullen's tower.

She shivered as they stepped outside, shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Are you cold? You may borrow my robe if you feel chilled." Dorian said, catching her shiver.

"No it's fine. I rather like it actually. Having spent most of my life indoors, it's a bit of a treat to feel the elements first-hand. As to your earlier question, a strange young man told me Nathaniel wasn't here. I was surprised when I found out you hadn't accompanied him."

Dorian frowned. Though she was Nathaniel's sister and a mage, he wasn't certain how to take her familiarity with his connection to her brother. "Can I assume you know something about your brother and myself then?"

"I've heard the rumours, though half of them are most outrageous. I know Nathaniel and if any of it were a lie, he would do whatever necessary to dispel them."

"I see." Dorian replied cautiously. "And which of these rumours do you take to be true then?"

"That the Inquisitor is in love with a very handsome mage."

Dorian blushed. "I wasn't aware of that particular rumour, though I cannot confirm or deny it's truth."

"I would say it's true." She said, smiling. "Nathaniel has always been a romantic at heart. Even as a young boy, he loved the stories I read to him. Especially the romantic ones."

"I've noticed that myself actually. Nathaniel does seem to take great pleasure in happy endings."

"And what of you Dorian? Do you like happy endings?" She asked, pausing to gaze out at snow-covered mountains.

"I admit I'm a sucker for such things, though in my experience they are mostly the stuff of fairy tales. Rarely does a relationship entail a happy ending."

"That's a shame."

Dorian frowned. "I have the distinct impression you aren't just asking me this to make small talk. Is there something you wish to know?"

She blushed then and broke eye contact before answering. "I don't know if Nathaniel has discussed my father's opinion on his... preferences with you. But I do want to assure you I don't share them. Love does not distinguish between race or gender in my opinion, it just is."

"He has mentioned his father's views and I appreciate your candour. But tell me, what do you wish to ask me?"

"I was wondering how serious the two of you are. I realize it is a very personal thing to ask and I could ask my brother, but I would very much appreciate if you would tell me."

"I'm not certain I'm the one to answer that. I know what I hope for, but I cannot speak for Nathaniel. We haven't really discussed it. It's difficult to say what comes next, if there even is a next if we don't succeed against Corypheus." Dorian replied stiffly. She had given voice to something he tried very hard not to think about.

"Maker's breath! I apologize Lord Pavus. That was very insensitive of me. Please forget I asked this of you, I didn't mean to put you on the spot or cause distress. I love my brother dearly and honestly, I only wanted to know if he was happy."

"It's all right." He protested.

"No it really isn't." She said, shaking her head. "Come, let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a drink and I'll tell you some stories about my brother."

"It really isn't necessary Ashlyn. I'm not offended by your questioning."

She laughed. "And you're a terrible liar. Come on, let's swap stories over a nice glass of fine wine."

"Very well, you've convinced me. Lead the way my lady."

\----xxx----

"Nathaniel was always so curious about everything when we were children. A curiosity that sometimes led to trouble." Ashlyn said, taking a sip of wine.

Dorian laughed. "I wondered about that. He seems to find trouble every time we venture out to close another rift."

"I'm not surprised, but you didn't answer my question earlier. Where is he? From what I've heard, he rarely leaves Skyhold without you."

"You've heard that? Really? Well in answer to your question, Leliana needed his help with a private matter. They've gone to a Chantry near the Waking Sea."

"And you didn't go with him?" She frowned.

Dorian blushed. "I'm afraid the sea and I don't get along."

Ashlyn smiled. "Ah. I understand. I haven't been on a boat yet myself, but I imagine it could be a harrowing experience."

"If you don't mind my asking, why were you wanting to know about my intentions earlier? You seem awfully protective of your brother."

"I just want Nathaniel to be happy. He's special to me given how close we were growing up, and I know how difficult his life was after I was sent to the circle."

Dorian frowned. He hadn't realized Nathaniel's life had been difficult, but was more interested in how Ashlyn could have known about it. "What do you mean difficult? And pardon my manners, but how do you know? I thought being in a Circle here didn't allow for much contact with the outside world."

"Oh it doesn't." She nodded. "But I still had friends who kept me updated with what was happening back home. And my mother wrote all the time. She never said much about him, but with what she didn't say and what my friend told me, I had a pretty clear idea of what was going on."

"That must have been difficult for you. Being so far away from him and knowing what he was going through."

"It was, but I did manage to get a few letters to him. He couldn't reply though. My contact with the outside world eventually married and left Ostwick. I didn't hear anything more about Nathaniel until after the Conclave was destroyed."

"I'd heard the Ostwick circle was one of the last to fall to the rebellion."

"It was. But we were forced to leave. It was too dangerous to stay with all the templars going rogue. I went home to Ostwick for a time, but didn't stay long. My parents were as afraid of me as they were ashamed of Nathaniel. I left when we heard about what happened at Redcliff."

"I imagine his siding with the mages didn't go over well."

She shook her head. "No it didn't, though I wasn't surprised by it. Nathaniel was always fascinated with magic. Loved it when I did simple tricks like chill a glass of ginger beer for him, or heat a tub of water for bathing. He was never afraid of me and I loved him all the more for that. It broke my heart that I couldn't be there for him when his secret was discovered."

"Secret? You mean that he prefers men?"

"Yes." She smiled, her eyes sad. "He was such a gentle, compassionate little boy. Curious and eager to help others. But that was just him, it wasn't anything obvious. I just noticed things. Like preferring books over rough-housing and fascination with the natural world over spending time with our father. Little things that normally wouldn't stand out, but with him it did."

"I can see that." Dorian nodded. "And I want to apologize for earlier. I was a little short with you. Nathaniel is very special to me, but I have had my own bad experiences and having a relationship is all rather new to me. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it, but I am serious about him. I would do anything to keep him safe."

Ashlyn smiled, placing her hand on his. "I suspected as much. But thank you for telling me. I'm glad he has you at his side. You seem like an honourable and brave man Dorian Pavus. It can't have been easy to leave your homeland and take up a position at my brother's side."

"Easy no. Worth every minute? Yes, very much and then some."

"A toast then." She said, raising her glass. "To love and happiness. May Andraste bless you with victory, long life and lasting happiness together."

"Here. Here."

* _fin*_

 


End file.
